


Necessities Only

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [144]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Skillet, Sleepovers, Stuffed Octopus, Suggestive Themes, Tacos, Three Things, Truth or Dare, hunting knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Peggy and Steve discuss the one thing they would take with them to a deserted island, but Darcy is more interested in other sleepover activities.





	Necessities Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Stuffed octopus, Skillet, Hunting knife.

"Okay, the next question is... 'If you were stranded on a deserted island, what one thing would you take with you?'"

"That's easy," Steve said. "A hunting knife."

"Really?" Peggy asked.

"Of course," Steve replied. "There's not much you can't do with a good knife."

"Except cook your food, catch rainwater to drink, and crush your coconuts."

Steve gave her a look. "As a rule, I try as hard as I can  _ not _ to crush my coconuts."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You  _ know _ what I mean. A cast iron skillet is clearly the superior choice."

"Darcy, how about you?" Steve asked.

"Taco," was Darcy’s muffled reply.

"You'd take a taco with you to a deserted island?" Steve sounded baffled.

Darcy replied by waving the tentacle of the stuffed octopus she was facedown in.

"Tako," Peggy translated.

"How is that going to help?"

"Pillow fights," Darcy said, tilting her head so one eye could glare at Steve. "I thought this sleepover was going to be pillow fights and makeouts, not  _ two hours _ of Truth or Dare."

Peggy laughed. "I'm sure we'll get to that," she said. "As soon as Steve admits I'm right."

Steve lifted Darcy into his arms. "If that's what it takes to take the evening in a different direction, I'm willing to finish this conversation later."

"Oh, no," Peggy said, preventing Darcy from kissing him. "I’m going to need an unconditional surrender."

"I'll surrender  _ you _ ," Darcy threatened, launching herself away from Steve in Peggy's direction.

Peggy caught her, but they both tumbled back onto the bed, where Peggy was the one to surrender to Darcy's kisses.

Steve watched them with eager eyes, and when they paused for breath, asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not until you—" Peggy began.

"You'd better," Darcy interrupted, and kissed her again.

* * *

Later, Darcy tugged the sheet over herself and pulled Tako the stuffed octopus over to stick under her head.

Then she continued their conversation as though they hadn't been pleasantly interrupted.

"If I were stranded on a deserted island, I wouldn't need anything but you two."

"That's sweet," Peggy said, a little out of breath, "but we'd have to eat somehow."

Darcy grinned. "Well, you'd bring your skillet and Steve would bring his knife. There really isn't much more we need."

"Tako wouldn't be a bad choice, actually," Steve said, propping his head against the octopus. "We'd have something soft to sleep on."

"Mmm," Peggy hummed, curling up against Darcy's side. "That's what Darcy's for."

"So, was the sleepover everything you hoped it would be?" Steve wanted to know.

Darcy tilted her head to kiss him. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172527876868/necessities-only)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
